


You'd look much better with those clothes on the floor

by DisasterMages



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, PWP, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW tumblr writing prompt. <br/>Cassandra and Vivienne find a nice, secluded room in the Winter Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd look much better with those clothes on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You'd look better with those clothes on the floor from Anonymous

Cassandra waited until she could see the Inquisitor working the room to slip away, ducking into the ballroom to find a secluded balcony or at least an unlocked room without nobles crowded in every corner. One of the doors finally gave way, Cassandra throwing cautious looks over her shoulder before she went in. The room was dark, the moon casting blue light through the windows and stretching as far as it could. The Seeker leaned against a wall and rubbed the back of her neck, every muscle tensing when the door began to open.

Vivienne leaned in looking directly at Cassandra before she closed the door with a soft click. “Escaping the party or escaping the embarrassment of being seen in this?” Vivienne asked, gesturing to the unfortunate uniform they’d all been put in for the evening. Cassandra sighed and shook her head.

“These Orlesian functions wear on me.” Cassandra said, looking at the wall. Vivienne chuckled, brushing a stray hair from Cassandra’s face. “I will admit; I do not know why Josephine chose this particular uniform for the evening.” Cassandra confessed, pulling at the clashing gloves.

“I agree, darling, you’d look much better with those clothes on the floor.” Vivienne said nonchalantly, a blush creeping up Cassandra’s ears as Vivienne’s nails bared down lightly on her neck.

“You want to do this now!? Here!?” Cassandra hissed, her blush becoming darker as she stared over Vivienne’s shoulder at the door. Vivienne leaned in, her lips brushing against Cassandra’s ear as she kissed the Seeker’s neck.

“It’s locked.” Vivienne murmured in the darkness. A thin hand with precise fingers undid the buttons on the garish overcoat, shoving up the undershirt instead of bothering to unbutton it. Surprised as she was Cassandra found her hands resting on Vivienne’s lower back and wandering lower until they met with soft, pliable flesh through the hideous pants.

Vivienne’s hands were soft as they roamed Cassandra’s torso, perfectly manicured nails scratching Cassandra’s breasts and pinching her nipples as they rose. Teeth scraped against Cassandra’s neck as Cassandra’s hands dipped below the waistband of the pants. Suddenly Vivienne’s teeth and nails were gone and Vivienne was walking over to a covered settee, edging her pants down slowly and crooking her finger at Cassandra. Vivienne sat on the covering with her legs spread wide. Cassandra swallowed and sank to her knees before Vivienne.

Cassandra’s tongue was heavenly as she licked the length of Vivienne’s clit to her vagina. Vivienne laid back on the settee, sighing with satisfaction while she kneaded one of her breasts with one hand and held Cassandra’s head in place with the other. The First Enchanter knew well enough to be quiet now, but a few moans still escaped her.

Cassandra dug her nails into Vivienne’s thighs, twisting and turning her tongue to see if she could get Vivienne to make those sounds again. The Seeker could feel wetness dripping down her thighs as she felt Vivienne wriggle. She released one of Vivienne’s thighs and rubbed at her own clit, feeling how wet she’d become and shivering at the feeling of finally touching herself.

The taste of Vivienne flooded Cassandra’s tongue as Vivienne came, her legs closing gently around Cassandra’s ears. Vivienne sat up, pulling Cassandra away from her throbbing pussy to kiss her deeply, tasting herself in the Seeker’s mouth. The First Enchanter pushed Cassandra’s hand away from her clit and replacing it with her own hand. Cassandra pushed back a moan as she kneaded Vivienne’s breasts and felt the careful fingers that had unbuttoned her jacket dip inside her. Vivienne’s thumb drew lazy circles around Cassandra’s clit.

Cassandra’s voice caught in her throat when she came, her eyes closing as she buried her face in the crook of Vivienne’s neck. Vivienne smiled, retracting her fingers and licking them clean before she kissed Cassandra’s neck. “We’d better get back to the party dear, someone’s most likely noticed our absence.” Vivienne murmured, making no attempt to stand up.


End file.
